LE SECRET DE POUDLARD 2NDE PARTIE
by titepimprenelle
Summary: Plus centrée sur draco et rogue cette 2nde partie se montrera riche en meurtres et en surprises, draco et harry ont laissé échappé du bureau de serpentard(voir 1ere partie) qq chose, un H. avec un capuchon noire apparait comme le maitre de dumbledore,
1. Default Chapter

L'introduction  
  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'ouvrir, tout était de sa faute, s'il avait su garder son secret du moins, jamais il n'en serait tous ça tous.  
  
"Même ce petit morveux de Potter ne mérite pas une telle punition. "Il' va s'en prendre à nous tous, nous qui avons profané ce lieu , ce bureau maudit (voir le secret de poudlard 1ère partie) . Tous, nous allons tous mourir. Nos pire craintes vont se réaliser et mon trésor, mon a^me, ma raison de vivre, ma perle va...   
NON! je ne permettrais pas cela!"  
  
Rogue referma son journal brutalement sur ce qu'il venait d'y inscrire.  
  
Il fallait qu'il réagisse, cétait maintenant ou jamais, après il serait trop tard...  
  
Il se leva de sa chaise et regarda la neige de février tomber doucement. Du haut de sa tour, où se situaient ses appartement, il se remémora les derniers évênements. 


	2. une matinée chez les malfoy

CH1 DRACO OU UNE MATINEE CHEZ LES MALFOY  
  
Tout seul, dans sa chambre, comme souvent, Draco était allongeait et réfléchissait. Il pensait aux plumes rouge qui était restées dans sa main lors de son évanouissement (voir 1ère partie). Il ne se souvenait de rien, à propos de cette soirée là, juste qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec son poing serré renfermant des plumes et des cendres.  
  
  
Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui: il se trouvait dans une pièce typique des vieux manoir anglais. Le papier qui recouvrait les murs était en velours vert entrecroisé avec des minuscules fils d'argent. L'ameublement, austère, renforçait le côté solemnel du lit en chêne du 19ème sièce et de l'imposant bureau en bois magique. La bibliothèque contenait toutes sortes d'ouvrages offerts par ses parents et leurs "amis": des manuels scolaires, mais aussi des ouvrages traitant de magie noire et autres pratiques occultes sombres.  
  
  
Draco soupira en entendant le gong. C'était ainsi qu'on conviait les habitant du manoir à manger chez les Malfoy. Draco descendit donc les escaliers qui menaient à la petite salle à manger qui lui était réservée. En effet, son père tenait à ce que les "enfants" ne se mélangent pas avec "les personnes en âge de comprendre les dures lois de la vie". Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne , Draco n'avait jamais manger avec ses parents, même étant bébé. C'était une jolie nurse allemande qui le nourrissait.  
  
  
Draco se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue. Un jour, elle était sortie du manoir en séchant ses larmes et croisant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protèger. Draco était maintenant en âge de comprendre ce que son père lui avait fait. Draco, qui avait 6 ans à l'époque, avait beaucoup pleuré et pour cela, il avait était battu et jeté au cachot, nourrit de pain et d'eau pendant une semaine, pour ne pas s'être montrer digne comme evait l'être un Malfoy. Sa mère avait bien essayé de faire entendre raison à son mari, mais elle aussi avait été frapper et jeté au cachot pendant 10 jours.  
  
  
C'était ainsi chez les Malfoy, les enfants et les femmes n'avait aucuns droits, juste le devoir d'obéir aux maître de maison. Aucuns portrait de femmes n'ornait les murs, mais Draco avait eu 16 en juin et son père avait décidé qu'il était assez mûr pour avoir son propre portrait dans la grande galerie de tableau du manoir. Son père était convaincu que Draco prenait cela pour un grand honneur, mais en réalité, le fait de se savoir apparenté à des tueurs et des violeurs le répugnait.   
  
  
Draco s'assit à la petite table carré de la pièce. D'ailleur, tout était rectiligne dans le manoir. Son père aimait l'ordre et la rigueur, aussi les elfes de maison nettoyaitent ous les jours, le moindre meuble, le moindre tableau et la moindre statue...  
  
  
Le diner apparut et Draco mangea de bon appétit. Il pensait à sa nouvelle année scolaire qui commençait une semaine plus tard. Cet après midi, il allait chgercher ses afaires sur le chemin de traverse tout seul, son père et sa mère partant en voyage d'affaire, juste après avoir manger.  
  
  
Son père avait toujours detester l'idée que son fils aille étudier à Poudlard, l'école du plus grand énemi de son maître: Dumbledore. Mais Draco,aidé de sa mère, avait réussit à le convaincre de le laisser y étudier à condition que Crabbe et goyle, deux sorciers de son age à l'allure de troll, y soient aussi.  
  
  
En fait Draco avait toujours detester le dessein que lui assignait son père, il ne voulait pas devenir un mage noire et encore moins un des moutons de Voldemord. Il aimait toute forme de magie, même la magie noire était devenue une seconde nature chez lui, mais il s'en sevait pour son confort personnel où pour s'imposer des défis, cette sorte e magie étant extrèment complexe. Il voulait réfléchir, utiliser sa cervelle au lieu d'obéir bêtement au odres d'un fou!  
  
  
Un elfes de maison entra et sorti Draco de sa torpeur. 


	3. le meutre

CH2 LE MEURTRE  
  
"Le maître veut vous voir monsieur."  
  
Draco eu une expression de peur sur le visage une seconde à peine: son père ne lui parlait jamais.Le jeune homme se leva de table et suivit la petite créature jusqu'au bureau de lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'ils pernètrèrent dans la pièce. L'elfe de maison sortit aussitôt et Draco attendit debout que son père daigne l'inviter à s'assoir.Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui prêter attention. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de ce manque d'égard et ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son père n'attendait qu'une seule chose: qu'il s'ennerve pour pourvoir le battre et ainsi passer ses nerfs sur lui. Aussi, Draco se tut et inspecta la pièce pourtant bien connue...  
  
C'était en fait une salle tout en longueur, dont le fond était occupé par le bureu massif de son père, assit dans un Charleston de couleur verte foncée. Le papier peint, gris pâle, donnait à la pièce un aspect froid et solennel, ce qui avait pour effet de destabiliser toute personne. 2 immondes têtes de dragoneaux était le seul ornement des murs. Les tapis au sol étaient en peau de chêvre noire et recouvraient le parquet usagé et grinçant. Sur les étagères, aucuns bibelots, aucune photos, aucuns miroirs, rien qui puisse donner à croire qu'il s'agisse de la pièce favorite d'une personne. Et pourtant, c'est dans ce bureau sinistre que son père passait la plupart de son temps.  
  
" Assieds toi Draco!"  
  
Draco s'exécuta et attendit que son père reprenne la parole: surtout ne jamais ouvrir la bouche sauf si son père lui en donnait l'ordre.  
  
" Comme tu le sais, ta mère et moi devont partir quelques jours pour affaires à Paris, aussi tu devras aller chercher tes fournitures scolaires tout seul, mais cela tu le savais déjà, ta pie de mère t'en as sûrement entretenu..."  
  
Draco ne sourscilla pas, sa mère était espionnée depuis longtemps par son mari, Draco le savait et elle aussi. Sa mère passait son temps à tenter vainnement de s'opposer à son mari, et cela Draco ne le comprenait pas, au moins aurait-elle pu utiliser des moyens plus discrets, plus subtiles... En tout cas, c'était ce que Draco faisait en s'opposant farouchement à Voldemord et en communiquant des informations sur les mangemorts à Dumbledore.  
  
" Je voulais t'annoncer aussi que le maître tiens expressément à te savoir parmit nous lors de ta dix huitième année. Aussi, pour lui prouver que tu accepteras sans hésitations, tu devras tuer quelqu'un cette année!"  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche.  
  
" Et ne discute pas mes ordres, sinon tu sais ce que cela t'en coûtera. Tu devras être suffisement discret et executer cette personne à Poudlard même... Tu as bien compris?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Bien, ! Use de la méthode que tu jugeras appropriée, mais sâche que si tu te fais prendre, je ne viendrais pas clamer ton innocence... Bien tu peux disposer.  
  
- Bien père", murmura Draco avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.  
  
***  
  
Là haut, du haut de sa tour personnelle mais résolument isolée, Draco observait un silence lourd de sens: il devait tuer un homme ou une femme pour que son père se fasse bien voir de se psychopathe de Voldemord.  
  
Et pourtant il devait exécuter une personne pour rester en vie lui-même, car si son père apprenait sa traitrise, pas de doute qu'il le tuerait sans hésiter…  
  
Mais qu'allait-il faire ? 


	4. rencontres sur le chemin de traverse

CH3 RENCONTRE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE  
  
Hermione réfléchissait elle aussi très durement, le choix paraissait impossible. Comment allait-elle décider une chose aussi importante en quelques secondes maxi... Finallement elle répliqua au vendeur:  
  
"Je prends les deux, même si c'est tout mon argent de poche de l'été."   
  
Elle désigna les deux épais Volumes que tenait le vendeur de chez Fleury and Bott'set, dérrière elle, Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous entendus.  
  
"Pourquoi vous faites cette tête vous deux? Il s'agit de ma culture, il est important que je sois tenue au courant des nouveautés, si je veux faire la carrière...  
  
- De..., avança Harry  
  
- De rien! coupa Hermione"  
  
Les trois amis se disputaient encore à la sortie du magasin, mais avec ces deux énormes grimoire dans les bras, Hermione ne voyait pas où elle allait et ce qui devait arriver arriva:  
  
SBAM  
  
"Tu peux pas faire attention Granger!  
  
- Mais c'est Malfoy! s'esclama Harry ironique, je te croyais accrocher à la glu avec tes deux tas de rochers!  
  
- Très drole Potter! Tu ferais mieux de garder tes amis ou il pourrait leur arriver des malheurs un de ces quatre, fit Draco avec un rictus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Malfoy?  
  
- Rien, c'est juste un avertissement, les temps ne sont plus sûrs ces temps ci" et il regarda Hermione à la fin de cette phrase, puis partit aussi vite qu'il était apparut.   
  
Harry et Ron lui lançaient des regards noirs. Hermione elle, avait de la surprise dans les yeux.  
  
***  
  
"Cher journal,  
  
c'est difficile à dire, mais je crois que tu seris surpris si tu étais humain. Alors voilà, tu te souviens de Draco Malfoy, ce fils à papa prétencieux au possible, et bien, j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux hier, qui m'as surprise effrayée mais en même temps rassurée d'une certaine façon. J'ai la preuve qu'il a des sentiuments humains et qu'il est capable d'éprouver autre chose que du mépris et de la froideur...  
  
Hier, lorsqu'il a dit à Harry de bien garder ses amis, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il nous avertissait, qu'il était au courant de quelque chose qui se préparer. D'ailleurs, c'est fort possible, son père étant un mangemort, peut-être que slui ne partage pas le point de vue de son paternel, peut-être même joue-t'il un jeu...  
  
Si Harry et Ron ont vu dans ses attitudes une menaces, moi au contraire, lorsque ses yeux gris aciers ont croisé les miens, j'y est vus une nuance bleue pâle , cette nuance m'ont fait pensé à de la peine, et de la douleur. Peut-être est-ce le cas...  
  
En tout cas, Harry Ron et moi sommes ensuite allés chez les parents de Ron, tu sais mon petit ami ;) Nous allons passer le reste des vacances chez eux. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant, je t'écris car les garçons n'arrêtent pas de jouer au quidditch! il s ne pensent même pas aux devoirs de vacances qu'ils n'ont toujours pas finis et il reste seulement une semaine avant la rentrée! Quand donc vont'ils grandir?"  
  
***  
  
Loin de là, quelque heures plus tard, Draco révait: il y avait comme une voix qui venait d'outre tombe et lui récitait des vers rimés:  
  
" Le bureau est ouvert  
Que personne n'espère  
C'est une chose au pouvoirs infinis  
capable du bien comme du pis  
qui s'échappe et n'en fait quà sa tête,  
pendant que l'humain, lui, s'entête  
à résoudre des problèmes compliqués  
que même la magie ne peut régler.  
Cette chose fut la perte du maître sombre,   
celle qui l'a détruit jusqu'à son ombre.  
Prenez garde humains!  
Cette chose, c'est certain  
cache quelque chose:  
la mort sans prose.  
Lui résister est vain.  
Lui résister est plus certain  
Elle ne peut être détruite,   
mais juste détournée de suite.  
Trouvez l'enfant humains!  
Trouvez l'enfant du bien!  
Celui qui est fendu au front  
Celui qui vois par dessus les ponts.  
Il sauvera le monde  
et retournera faire sa ronde."  
  
Un homme au capuchon rouge apparut, un oeil gigantesque sorti du capuchon et fonça vers Draco, qui se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Et , à cents kilomêtre de là, Hermione, Harry, Ron Ginny, Rogue et Cho firent de même... 


	5. le poudlard express

alors coucou à tous,  
voilà je voulais vous remerciez pour toutes ses review et plus particulièrement à cora et a sophie potter, je vous ADORE mais aux autres presonnes qui prennes le tps de me reviewer ou tout simplement qui lisent ma fic jusqu'ici, je vous fais pleins de bisous.  
G un petit concours pour vous, le but? trouver la reponse à une ou plusieurs des questions suivantes:  
-De quoi provient la lumière verte?  
-D'où vient cet objet?  
-Quel est son pouvoir? ( la plus dur )  
  
tous les indices sont ds le texte ( ds le=a partie deux mais aussi dans la partie un.  
  
INDICE UN: C'est un objet ancien  
INDICE DEUX: c'est un objet qui tient dans une poche  
INDICE TROIS: il faut tenir compte des sentiments des personnes.  
  
CH4 LE POUDLARD EXPRESS...  
  
Draco se rendormit avec peine. Lorsqu'il sombrait dans le royaume d'Orphée, une lueur se fit voir au fond de la grande malle de voyage.C'était une lueur verte foncée, la malle sembla explosée de lumière, puis tout redevint normal.  
  
***  
  
Au revoir père, au revoir mère, sortit calmement Draco en se dirigeant vers le poudlard express. Il choisit une cabine vide où il se laissa tomber sur le siège et regarda à travers la vitre. Une tête aux chevuex ébouriffés attira son attention... Pourquoi la regardait-'il cette sang de bourbe! Eprouverait'il des sentiment pour elle? Impossible! Jamais un Malfoy ne s'était lié avec une griffondore et encore moins avec une sang impur! Pourtant, elle avait quelque en plus que toutes les jeunes fille qu'il avait embobinées. C'était tellemnt facile de les charmer, il connaissait tous les trucs, et Draco était las de ces filles sans caractère! C'était peut- être ça, le goût du défi? Car Draco le savait bien, séduir Hermione ne devait pas être une mince affaire, déjà que son meilleur ami avait mis 5 ans avant de sortir avec, mais bon, lui c'était un empoté c'est tout. Bien sûr , avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faudrait donc qu'il se débarrasse de son chien de garde: Weasley la fouine. Comment pouvait'elle embrasser cette horreur ambulante! Draco se surprit lui même à avoir cette pensée... Serait'il jaloux? En tout cas, le mal était fait et il s'était fixé un but cette année: séduire Hermione, et il savait déjà où commencer: la bibliothèque...  
  
"Je sens que je vais m'amuser, murmura t'il  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? grogna une voix derrière lui: Goyle  
  
- Rien, assied toi et ne m'adresse pas la parole du trajet."  
  
Goyle s'exécuta sans broncher tel un gentil toutou. D'eux aussi draco en avait assez, assez de leur incapacité chronique à faire des choses par eux même et de devoir obéir aux ordres pour exister. Draco se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils avaient pu obtenir leurs BUSE... Il soupsonnait à vrai dire un peu son père d'avoir fait pression pour les laisser passer et ainsi continuer de le surveiller. C'est ainsi que Draco voyait les choses, son père le faisait surveiller par ses substituts d'amis...  
  
Le train démarra et Crabbe vint rejoindre les deux serpentard dans la cabine. Malfoy décida de respier un peu et sortit du compartiment. Il flâna dans le couloir:   
  
"Tiens tiens, se dit 'il"  
  
Hermione était aussi sortie de la cabine: elle venait de se disputer avec Ron. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans le couloir. Draco qui s'était approché pensant s'amuser un peu, se ravisa en voyant les larme sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
Sentant que quelqu'un la dévisageait, elle se retourna d'un bond vers Draco.  
  
"Malfoy? s'esclama -t'elle surprise.  
  
- Draco avança -t'il...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.  
  
-De quoi tu t'mêles?  
  
- De rien, c'est juste que j'aime pas voir des filles pleurées, même si il s'agit de sang de bourbe...  
  
-Ouai c'est ça tu veux te moquer!  
  
-Mais non! Allez prends ce mouchoir et sêche tes larmes. Pleurer c'est une marque de faiblesse et tu es à griffondore, la maison du courage.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on apprend aux enfants chez les Malfoy, à cacher ses sentiments? fit'elle ironique tout en prenant le mouchoir en coton noir et vert que Draco lui tendait.  
  
-Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en moque"et il tourna les talons laissant une Hermione plus que perplexe.  
  
***  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller lui parler. Malfoy s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être montrer digne d'un Malfoy, maître de ses émotionset de ses actes. Cette fille devait être le diable pour le destabiliser lui, le maître de la douche glacée à chaque phrase. Elle le perturbait, le hantaît. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais éprouver de telles émotions, son père lui avait appris à ne pas se dévoiler , à ne pas exposer ses faiblesse. Et pourtant, quand il l'avait vue toute seule, accoudée à la fenêtre, de grosses gouttes salées tombant de ses grands yeux bruns, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller la réconforter. DSe toute manière, à l'heure qu'il était , elle avait dû tout raconter à ses horrible amis. Si seulement, il pouvait la haire...  
  
Alors qu'il ruminait cette pensée, la malle dans le compartiment des bagages se mit à briller férocement... 


	6. Haine !

CH5 HAINE  
  
  
Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était, d'abord ces avertissements sur le chemin de traverse, puis l'épisode du train, et maintenant les insultes qu'il lui lanaçit dès qu'il la voyait. Elle regarda le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donnée dans le poudlard express, il y avait un D et un M brodé en fils vert. Elle doutait. Pourquoi avait-il changeer du jour au lendemain?  
  
"Hermione, réveille toi, on a potion, on va être en retard", lui lança Harry de la porte de la grande salle. Hermione attrappa une tartine et fonça le rejoindre.  
  
***  
  
"Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude des potions de peur, Londubat, veuillez avant même de réussir cette potion à ne pas faire exploser mon cachot une nouvelle fois, merci."  
  
Le conserné rougit comme une pivoine. Le cours se déroula sans anicroche, mise à part du côté de Neville. Pansy trébucha sur les pieds de Ron et tomba en se rattrapant a la table de neville et reçut le contenue du chaudron de celui-ci sur la tête. Or Neville n'avait pas fait exploser le cachot , mais c'était tout de même tromper dans les ingrédients... Il avait en fait préparer une potion de haine et Pansy commençait déjà à l'étouffer lorsque Rogue les sépara et enleva 15 points a griffondore...  
  
***  
  
Malfoy sortit en dernier de la classe, il avait laisser partir les autres devant pour pouvoir être seul et aller à la bibliothèque sans que ces deux balourds de Goyleet Crabbe ne le suivent. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione l'attendait dans le couloir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis se ravisa et lui lança:  
  
"T'as un problème la sang de bourbe?  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
-Et pourquoi? Je dis ce que je veux, que faisais tu dans le couloir.  
-Je t'attendais... Je voudrais te parler seul à seul...  
-Je ne pourrais pas... Je veux dire je ne veux pas!" lança t'il en se rattrappant.   
  
Il n'en pouvait plus de lui dire toutes ses méchanceté, elle qui ne lui avait rien fait, d'habitude pourtant, il en éprouvait même du plaisirs mais là, alors que c'était nécessaire, il n'y arrivait pas.  
  
"Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler, tu aais pourtant l'air d'en avoir envie dans le train..."  
  
Draco aurait voulut tout lui avouer, mais il prenait déjà beaucoup de risque alorsy meller une fille non! il n'en était pas question! Pourtant, il aurait voulut lui répondre qu'il avait peur... peur de ce qu'l ressentait peur de ce qu'il lui arrivait et de ce que son père lui avait demander et qu'il ferait. Il devait réfléchir et en parler à Dumbledore.Oui c'était la meilleure solution, il fit en simulant de la mesquinerie:  
  
"Tu te trompe, c'était par pure politesse." et il partit en tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
Loin de là, dans la malle de voyage, quelque chose brillait intensément: une lumière verte foncée.  
  
***  
  
Draco, lui voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se sentait bizarre, pas seulement à cause d'Hermione, en fait deuis ce fameux rêve, bien étrange d'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien compris. Tout avait eu l'air si réel! Il se sentait étrange, comme guider, manipuler, et il avait le don pour sentir ces chose là.   
  
"Quelque chose m'échappe" murmura t'il pour lui même  
  
***  
  
Cho paraissait fatiguée, elle était la nouvelle bibliothècaire, Mma Pince ayant pris sa retraite. Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis 5 jours ou alors trop peu pour se sentir bien. Il y avait toujours le même rêve qui revenait avec cet homme et ce capuchon rouge.  
  
"Trouver l'enfant , Humains! "  
  
Ces mots la hantaient. Elle essayait vainement de se lancer des sorts soporifiques, rien ne marchait.  
  
Ce pendant, cette nuit, un autre rêve s'était installé dans ses songes. Un rêve effrayant où elle était dans une pièce remplit d'encens, et une femme aux multiple bijoux qui approchaient d'elle et lui lançait un sortilège qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Une femme au visage familier, mais dont pourtant elle ne ditinguait les traits. Ce qui génait le plus Cho, cétait le fait que ce rêve lui donne un effet de déjà vue, comme si cela c'était réellement passer. Elle avait peur. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû , pourquoi avait 'elle peur?  
  
Oui la femme qui lui avait lançait le sort était remplie de haine, mais Cho n'avait pas d'énemi à sa connaissance...  
  
***  
  
"Je les hais tous, et surtout elle! Dès que j'aurais ce que je veux, ils verront, plus de moqueries! Elle a réussit à m'échapper une fois gâce à son don, mais la prochaine fois je ne la louperais pas.  
  
En plus, si ce jeune serpentard a en sa possession ce que je pense, ce sera plus que facile. Mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux rester dans l'ombre et attendre qu'il face son oeuvre, et lorsqu'il seront tous désespérer, j'agirais au grand jour,il ne réaliseront même pas .  
  
Je les hais, je les hais tous." 


	7. un meutre à poudlard

CH6 LE MEURTRE ET LES HABITANTS DE POUDLARD  
  
" Harry, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis moi que ce n'est pas arriver. Elle est vivante, elle est endormie n'est ce pas, elle ne peut pas, elle ne doit pas... NON!!!!" et Ron s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était morte, elle, la fille qu'il aimait le plus. Lui aussi ne réalisait pas.  
  
C'était arrivé un soir d'octobre, draco l'avait trouvée, inerte dans le couloir,... elle était morte d'un avada kedavra.  
  
Draco avait été convoqué chez le directeur, mais il avait été aussitôt innocenté. Tout le monde se méfifié tout de même de lui désormais, même ses "amis" Goyle et Crabbe.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
" Elle est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire, pensa draco, si au moins j'avais pu voir son visage et cette personne dans le couloir. Au moins il y a un point positif, mon père me croit responsable de ce crime, et il n'attend plus de moi que je tue. Mais elle, la pauvre, pourquoi? pourquoi la tuer? qu'avait-elle fait ou découvert?   
  
C'est alors que le réponse lui vint comme un électrochoc: pour atteindre Harry Potter! Mais pour une fois , Voldemort ne devait pas être au courant puisque son père le croyait responsable du meurtre.  
  
" Je n'aime pas ça , je dois essayer de comprendre et je sais qui m'aidera..."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Pauvre petite, murmura Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui, cher ami,continua sur le même ton l'homme au capuchon rouge qui se tenait près de lui dans son bureau. cependant, je peux t'afirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce garçon blond.  
  
-Je sais, Draco ne ferait jamais une telle chose, il est trop censé...  
  
- Même les gens les plus censés peuvent faire bien des choses dans le feu de l'action...  
  
- Oui , vous avez raison, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir?  
  
- Ce n'est pas l'héritier de serpentard au moins c'est sûr!  
  
-Alors qui, un nouveau mage noir?  
  
-Ou magicienne,n'écartons pas l'hypothèse  
  
- Je crois que l'ordre du phénix doit tenir conseil.  
  
- Je pensais te le suggerer, préviens les autres, je serais présent.  
  
- Bien maître..." aquiesca Dumbledore  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hermione!  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux Draco? Ma mort? Comme tu l'as tué!  
  
- Tu peux prononcer son nom!  
  
- Que veux tu? soupira-t'elle finnalement  
  
- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à trouver ce qui cloche à Poudlard...  
  
- Comment ça?  
  
- Tu n'as rien senti d'étrange, comme une ... présence derrière nous et même parfois EN nous... comme si on nous controlait.  
  
- C'est bizarre que tu me dises ça... j'ai toujours cette impression depuis ce rêve cet été...  
  
- Quel rêve? Attends! ce rêve ne serait pas un homme avec un capuchon rouge qui prononce une prophécie bizarre et un oeil qui fonce sur nous?  
  
- Oui , comment tu le sais?  
  
- Je l'ai fais , ce rêve, je veux dire, aussi, je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres .  
  
- Je crois que nous devons parler Draco...  
  
- Oui, je le crois aussi...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ron pleurait dans son coin.  
  
"POURQUOI ELLE? "  
  
Elle ne le méritait pas , pas elle ! Douce, gentille et toujours là pour lui et la dernière chose qu'il lui est dite , c'était de le laisser tranquille. Ces mots raisonnaient avec fracas dans son crâne, le mal de tête lui reprit et il décida de faire ses devoirs pour se changer les idées:  
  
beurk! divination!  
  
Quelle vieille pie cette Trelanway, elle qui prédit toujours des morts, elle doit être contente. Elle , sa soeur, Ginny, l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, était morte.  
  
Sa soeur lui avait caché énormément de chose ses temps si, elle était tous les jours toute seule, elle sortait pendant la nuit de la salle commune, se rendait même dans la reserve. Un jour, Ron l'avait surprise en train de rêver tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie comme réfléchissant ou se rémémorant quelque chose.  
  
Elle passait énormément de temps à réfléchir tt seule et un jour, en pleine conversation sur la divination elle s'était écriée:   
  
" C'est ça, la lumière vert, mais biensûr, Draco, c'est lui, c'est elle, ça ne peut être qu'elle" et elle avait foncé vers la bibliothèque. C'était une semaine avant que l'on découvre son corps.  
  
cette lumière était peut être la solution. Elle avait peut être un rapport avec la mort de sa soeur, il devait parler à Harry.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
" Je les hais, je les hais tous!"  
  
La fouineuse est morte mais d'autres découvriront mon secret et se rappelleront. Non! je les tuerais avant. Quand à toi Draco, tu me parais bien curieux et rusé, je vais te surveillais.  
  
Je commencerais peutêtre par te tuer, ou alors la griffondore , très dangereuse elle aussi.  
  
L'ordre va se réunir. Si le " maître " découvre mon identité, je suis morte. NON! je me suis trop protégée pour ça. Je dois juste accélerer mes actions?  
  
La meilleure arme est la peur. La soeur de tout bon meutrier.  
  
Je les hais , je les hais tous!"  
  
- 


	8. le conseil des phénix

CH7 LE CONSEIL DES PHENIX  
  
" Voilà maite, j'ai prévenu tous les membres, ce soir nous nous réunirons...  
  
- Bien, veille sur le secret de l'ordre et soyez à l'heure...  
  
- Oui maître" fit Dumbledore en s'inclinant  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
" Le maître nous réunit tous. Le conseil des phénix qui se remet en fonction, ça n'est pas bon signe. Et cette marque infernale qui me brûle. Pourquoi ai-je fait cette connerie de me rallier à Voldemord?"  
  
"parce que tu aimais ça" lui murmura une voix à l'intérieur de Rogue tandis qu'il écrivait son journal, une vieille habitude. Ecrire lui permettait de voir plus clair en lui. Et dieu sait combien il avait besoins de se remettre les idées en place. D'abord l'agression de la serdaigle Cho Chang , puis lui même quyi se reveille sur le pelouse du parc le jour du bal de fin d'année, et enfin, le meutre de la pauvre ginny weasley. Décidemant quelque chose clochait et il sentait que tous ces évennements étaient liés. Il devait découvrir de quoi il en retournait...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
" Tu es sûr de toi Draco? Parce que c'est très grave, cet objet est classé dans un livre sur une magie noire très puissante.  
  
- Oui Hermione j'ai la même chose dans ma malle.  
  
- Et tu ne sais pas d'où tu l'as tiens et à quoi elle sert?  
  
- Non, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est dû à mon évanouissement le jour du bal de fin d'année.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas lire les runes, comment savoir à quoi elle sert.  
  
-Passe le bouquin!"  
  
Elle lui présenta le livre ouvert.   
  
Tout deux, après avoir discuter de leur rêve commun, avais entrepris de faire des recherches sur un homme au capuchon rouge et ce fameux enfant du bien. Draco avait amener certains des livres sur la magie noire en sa possession et hermione c'était aranger pour "emprunter" quelques livres de la réserve. En cherchant à propos des rêves prémonitoire, il s'était aperçut que d'autres personnes qu'eux avait pu faire ce rêve, en fait toute personne consernée ou en risque de mort. L'homme au capuchon rouge n'était mentionner nulle part, qu'en à l'enfant du bien, c'était le néant question recherche.  
  
Hermione et Draco en avait donc tiré la conclusion que l'enfant du bien ne pouvait être que Harry Potter, lui qui avait une cicatrice au front. Cependant, le maître sombre ne pouvait être quelqu'un de vivant, or, Voldemord était vivant. Donc, étants à Poudlard, il pouvait s'agir de Serpentard lui même. Dans ce cas, Harry était le successeur du plus grand ennemi de serpentard: Griffondore! En cherchant à "Serpentard", ils étaient tombés sur une gravure d'un objet lui appartenant: hermione avait traduit du lation son nom: "la sphère vert". En revanche, les inscription sur la sphère étaient écrits en runes. La gravure était magique et la sphère bougeait donc dans son cadre de dessin et émettait une vive lumière à certains moments.  
  
Draco avait aussitôt reconnu l'objet. Le problème c'tait qu'il ne savait pas comment celui-ci était arrivé en sa possession...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Très tard ce soir là, une procession d'hommes encapuchonnés en rouge se rendirent dans la forêt interdite. Ils étaient douze en tout. Là, ils se mirent en cerles dans une clairière autour d'une pierre ronde et plate. Un treizième homme apparu sur la pierre et se mit à léviter lentement en tournant sur lui-même, tout en s'adressant aux membres du cercles:  
  
" Mes chers amis et fidèles, le temps est venu de rouvrir l'ordre du phénix. Vous allez me demander, pourquoi maintenant? Et bien, je vous répondrais que c'est parce que Poudlard et le monde entier doit craidre un ennemis encore plus puissance que Lord Voldemord. Une puissance qui pourrait créer un autre mage noir bien plus puissant!  
  
- Mais de quoi s'agit'il? Serpentard ne serait pas dans le coup?  
  
- Mais non idiot! il est mort!  
  
- Il s'agit en fait du même mal qui a détruit Lord Serpentard, continua l'homme au dessus de la pierre  
  
- La sphère verte? Elle n'a pas été détruite?  
  
- Oh non! la sphère ne peut être détruite chers amis. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire objet! c'est le mal et le bien à la fois, elle produit le bien en la possession d'une âme pure, et le mal en la possession d'un coeur rongeait par lla noirceur. Elle peut pervertir les gens jusque dans leurs os et les détruire petit à petit s'il ils n'ont pas de volonté. Et même serpentard est mort à cause de cette sphère, non sans avoir effectuer cetains massacres, pourtant il n'aurait pas été jusque là avant de l'avoir en sa possession. La sphère est toujours à Poudlard, mais elle prend de plus en plus de force, je le sens, n'oublions pas qu'elle a été créer par le mal et qu'elle cherche depuis longtemps à retrouver un maître. Aussi, préparons nous au pire..."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"J'ai trouvé! ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable, mais avant je dois récupérer cette sphère!   
je les hais, je les hais tous" 


	9. merci draco

CH9 "MERCI DRACO"  
  
Draco et Hermione avait décidé de cacher la sphère dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait être trouver. Draco ne sachant pas comment elle fut entrer en sa possession, il voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, qu'elqu'un lui avait peut-être mit dans ses affaires pour lui nuir...  
  
Le jeune homme blond partit donc chercher la sphère qu'il confia à Hermione. Il ne voualait pas savoir où elle la cacherait, il sentait en lui que cette sphère était dangereuse et lui aimait le danger. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de sortir la sphère de sa cachette.  
  
Draco partit donc de son côté, laissant à Hermione la lourde tâche de cacher cette objet magique. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, en fait elle avait peur: et si elle ne trouvait pas la bonne cachette, d'après le livre, il s'agissait un objet extrêmement puissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe dans les mains de quelqu'un de malveillant.  
  
La sphère entre ses doigts devint verte fluo. La lumière qui émanait d'elle terrifiait encore plus Hermione, d'autant plus qu'elle devenait de plus en plus vive. Soudain quelqu'un passa devant elle et lui arracha la phère des mains.  
  
"Vous? , s'esclama Hermione, mais pourquoi?  
  
- On s'en fout! L'essentiel, c'est que j'ai ce dont je veux m'emparer depuis un an et demi: la sphère verte! le trésor de Lord Serpentard ! enfin à moi! et tu voir ce dont je suis capable grâce à cela..."  
  
La personne tendit les bras et la lumière devint encore plus intense, jusqu'à ce que...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
  
Hermione tomba à terre.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hermione aurait déjà dû revenir, pensa Draco, ça ne me dit rien de bon, il faut absolument que je sâche."  
  
Le jeune homme sortit de la salle commune des serpentards et arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à ce que:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
  
- HERMIONNNNNNNNE", hurla draco et il se dirigea vers le cri.  
  
Il finit par la trouver, gisant, immobile sur le sol. Elle ne respirait plus, aussitôt, il lui prodiga les gestes de premiers secours et utilisa un peu de magie noire pour la réanimer. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle se réveillait dans les bras de Draco.  
  
"On ... que s'est-il passé?  
  
-Ben ce serait à toi de me le dire...je t'ai retrouvé pratiquement morte sur le sol après avoir entendu ton cri.  
  
-Je me souviens d'avoir regarder la sphère et puis, plus rien..."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Je l'ai enfin, ma sphère chérie, mon bijou! il vont voir maintenant!   
  
je l'ai hais, je les hais tous!" 


	10. ginny's secret

**LE SECRET DE POUDLARD 2nde Partie**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 10**

**Ginny's secret**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco, pour plus de sûreté, avait emmené Herione à l'infirmerie. De sa chute, ne restait plus qu'une petite bosse qui commencçait à pointer sur le derrière de son crane. Désormais, tout était différent, les données du problème avaient changé et Draco et Hermione devaient tenir conseil. Ils se mirent à l'écart des autres dans une salle secrète connue de Malfoy qui ferma la porte derrière lui d'un "Alohomora" discrêt. Hermione rougit lorsqu'elle regarda autours d'elle. C'était à première vu une pièce de Griffondore... A première vue seulement.

En fait, les coussins rouges étaient accompagnés de quelques coussins verts. Draco allumait les torches au murs tandis que Hermione exminait les fauteuils rouge et vert foncés placés près de la cheminée que Draco alluma également pour leur tenir un peu chaud. Les tapis rouge au sol donnaient presque vie à la pièce et Hermione dû avouer qu'elle se sentait bien.

" Tu aimes? demanda le serpentard qui avait suivi son regard tout au long de son exploration

- Oui, c'est très... Châleureux.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elles disent toujours.

- Pardon? répliqua Hermione qui se sentit rougir

- Euh je veux dire que... euh... la plupart des personne qui connaissent cette pièce disent ça. bafouilla Draco se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- Et combien de " personne " y as-tu bécoté ici? ironisa Hermione

- Pourquoi? Tu voudrais faire partie du lot? répondit-il avec malice

- Pour rien au monde!" Mais au fond elle, elle avoua y avoir songer quelque fois.

Ils s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils et commenèrent à faire le point.

" Bon, fit Hermione, récapitulons. Qu'y a-t'il d'inexpliqué depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard?

- Harry qui est toujours en vie?

- Malfoy!!! Cesse de t'en prendre toujours à Harry veux-tu et consentrons nous sur notre affaire.

- Bon, soupira Draco. Il y a eu Cho..."

Il s'arréta, il avait été accusé l'an passé de l'avoir aggressé, seul Harry, à sa connaissance, était convaincu de son innocence, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Hermone avait entendu Harry lancer un défis à Malfoy et elle en avait déduit que Draco se trouvait avec Harry au moment de l'agression de Cho.

"Je sais que cen'est pas toi Draco."

Elle avait dit Draco? Elle? Hum, il faudrait qu'elle se ressaisisse et rapisement. Draco quand à lui, n'avait pas loupé le nuance. Hermione reprit:

"Donc, il y a eu Cho, puis notre amnésie en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu y été également, mais évanoui, nous t'avons donc transporter à l'infirmerie. Tu m'as dit t'être réveillé avec dans ta main des plumes rouge vif...

- Et des cendres.

- Pardon?

- Il y avait également des cendres dans ma main.

- Mais alors, fit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Il y avait un Phénix!!!

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un phénix.

- Moi non plus. J'ai l'impression que notre mémoire a été sacrément endommagée.

- Ou remodelée. Je me souviens avoir lu ça dans un des livres de magie noire offert par mon père. Certaine créatures fantastiques, dont le griffondore, le phénix ou même certains dragons légendaires ont le pouvoir de donner une nouvelle mémoire aux humains.

- Peut-être ce fameux Phénix. T'y es-tu accroché? On le le saura sans doute jamais. En tout cas, Dumbledore possède un phénix, donc c'est très probable. Bon continuons...Il y a eu ces rêves, cet homme au capuchon rouge, l'enfant du bien coupé au front, la sphère verte et... Ginny." 

Elle avait pratiquement murmuré le nom de sa défunte amie.

"Oui à propos de Weasley...

- Ginny, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Ginny... Un de mes potes et moi avons discuté aujourd'hui. Il était dans sa classe et il m'a raconté qu'une semaine avant sa mort elle avait prononcer une phrase très bizarre en divination. Il s'en souvenait parce qu'elle avait prononcé mon prénom.

-Quelle était cette phrase?

- Euhhhh "C'est ça... c'est la lumière verte... Draco, c'est lui, c'est elle, ça ne peut-être qu'elle."

- Sais-tu ce que ça signifie Draco?

- A peu près...

- Ginny avait découvert pour la sphère, elle savait que tu l'avais en ta possession. Elle devait savoir ce que c'était et à quoi elle servait. Quand à ce "elle", cela peut très bien désigné son assassin tout comme mon agresseur.

- Peut-ête même les deux

- Oui.

- Comment savoir?

- Ginny tenait un journal!!! Je crois qu'un jour elle me l'avait confié.

- Tu veux fouiller dans ses affaire? demanda Draco un peu choqué.

- Oui, je sais on ne foulle pas dans les poche d'un mort mais c'est le seule moyen de savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert de si gênant. Monsieur et madame Weasley doivent venir demain pour prendre ses affaires. Je n'ai qu'à dire que j'aimerait voir une dernière fois sa chambre et me recueillir un peu. Les autres ne feront pas de difficultés. 

- D'accord, de toutes façons, sur ce coup là, je suis hors jeu."

******************

Je ne comprends pas. J'avais pourtant tout fait correctement. Je la hais. Elle aurait dû mourir. Bah, tout ce qui comptait c'était la sphère. Maintenant l'enfant du bien va mourir, après ce sera au tours des deux fouineur. La sphère a enfin trouvé un maître digne de ce nom.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

MERCI POUR TOUTES CES REVIEW ET MERCI D AVOIR ATTENDU SI LONGTEMPS 5 AAAAH ce Bac grrrr )


End file.
